Blood Quill and Reactions
by remus-sirius-harry
Summary: How would people react if they heard about the quill?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Quills and Reactions

by remus-sirius-harry

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and if anybody wants to write a one shot or AU you're welcome to. If you would put the name in a review I would be interested in reading it.

A/N Flames will be laughed at and used to set annoying people on fire

Chapter 1 Professor Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore was talking to Harry Potter When he noticed what appeared to be words on Harry's hand. "Harry what happened to your hand? Tell me the truth."

Harry hesitated thinking, What will Professor Dumbledore think of me?

"Harry I will think no less of you."

Harry started " During detention with Umbridge."

"Professor Umbridge, Harry"

"Alright, During detention with Professor Umbridge I had to write lines with a quill that carved the words into my hand and used my blood as ink."

"Harry why didn't you me tell me or one of the other teachers?'

"The other teachers had their own troubles with Umbridge and I wasn't about to make it worse.

As for you I was hurt you weren't talking to me besides I didn't want to be a bother or get anyone else in trouble with Professor Umbridge. And I felt like if I told anybody I would seem weak."

"Harry listen to me you are not a bother. If anyone else seriously harms you again come to me."

"I better be going he said ."

After Harry left Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk and wept. Wept for Harry who was so young, but had seen things many grown wizards hadn't. Wept for Harry who hadn't had a childhood. Harry who had been tortured. Harry who had lost his godfather and parents. Harry who had watched one of his classmates die. Harry who had been called crazy, a murderer, and liar.

Harry some how I will make it up to you somehow.

A/N To continue or not you all tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Quills and Reactions

by remus-sirius-harry

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and if anybody wants to write a one shot or AU you're welcome to. If you would put the name in a review I would be interested in reading it.

A/N Flames will be laughed at and used to set annoying people on fire Also this chapter is dedicated to LastMemory13 for being the first person to review.

Chapter 2 Professor Mcgonagall

" Albus what's wrong?" said Professor Mcgonagall alamered. With good reason for Professor Dumbledore never cried and her he was weeping.

"Umbridge made Harry use a cruor-atramentum quill during detention."

"Harry had around 2 months of detention last year. I've failed to take care of my charges. Why didn't he come to me?"

"He said your had your own troubles with Umbridge and he didn't want to make it worse."

" But I'm his Professor and Head of House."

" He said you had your own problems with Umbridge and he wasn't about to make them worse."

"How dare he try to protect me. That is the most insulting thing he has ever done."

" Minevera I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

" I'm going to ask his friends if they knew about this."

"Minevera are you sure that's wise?"

" Yes, I'm sure and then I'm going to talk to Mr.Potter."

Minevera it was not just you he was trying to protect."

But it was too late she had already stormed out

"Well Fawkes this should be interesting."

A/N cruor-atramentum is Latin and translated roughly means blood-ink. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Quills and Reactions

by remus-sirius-harry

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and if anybody wants to write a one shot or AU you're welcome to. If you would put the name in a review I would be interested in reading it.

A/N Flames will be laughed at and used to set annoying people on fire Also this chapter is dedicated to LastMemory13 for being the first person to review and hpssslashfan i'm glad to be on your favorites list.

Chapter 3

McGonagall's Talk With Ron and Hermione

Professor McGonagall was half way to Gryffindor Tower when she ran into Ron and Hermione. ( I meant literally ran into them.) Or Ron and Hermione ran into her.

" Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley follow me." Ron and Hermione looked at each other. What had they done wrong? Professor McGonagall looked really angry. Did this have anything to do with Harry turning Malfoy's hair red and gold?

" Do either of you know anything about the methods Umbridge used last year in detention? Say perhaps a black quill."

"Well Professor the thing you have to understand about that is . . . "

" Hermione don't try to make it sound better than it is. Professor last year Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry but that's not all she was about to put the Curciatus curse on Harry and would have if Hermione hadn't tricked her into going into the Forbidden Forest. She was also the one who sent the dementors after Harry. But you know what it doesn't matter what happens to him he won't ask for help because that's the way he was raised. He was taught not to cry. He lived in a bloody cupboard with spiders in it till he was almost 11 years old. They put bars on his window after Dobby dropped a cake on somebody's head. They never call him Harry always boy or freak. There's probably more we don't know because he never complains. Then he has to deal with Snape who is always making fun of him and calling him names. All Snape is is a git."

"Mr.Weasley you will treat your Professors with respect."

"Nobody automatically deserves respect. They need to earn it." With that Ron stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I agree with Ron." And then Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall laid her head on her desk and stayed there for sometime until somebody came into the room.

r

e

v

I

e

w


End file.
